My Cinderella
by Cheerbabe1010
Summary: This is a Songfic to Steven Chapmans song Cinderella its about Tommy dancing with his daughter at her wedding and some of the memories he has when she was growing up


This takes place at the wedding reception of Tommy and Kim's daughter its Tommy's reflection on his life with her during the father daughter dance.

**A/N. Lyrics are **_**in italics**_** Memory parts are (in Parenthesis) and now are in normal font **

**I Do Not own Tommy or the song: Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman**

I looked at her my beautiful daughter all grown up and dressed in her beautiful wedding dress I smile as the music starts playing and she nervously takes my hand it's time for the father daughter dance

__

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

"Relax its your day" I whisper to her she smiles she looks exactly like her mother did on our wedding day I'm so proud of her words cannot express it as we dance my mind takes me back

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

**(**Daddy, Daddy she called running over in her little flower dress I smile even though it's been a hard day she seems to make everything better.

Oh my little Cinderella I say picking her up and spinning her around she giggled.

Daddy I learned a new dance today she exclaimed happily I smile

Then may I have this dance I say to her spinning and dancing while she laughed**)**

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

It's hard to believe she's all grown up and ready for her own family all the lessons we have taught her she's turned out so well. I look into her eyes and can't help but smile wider then I was before.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

**(**She spun in a circle for both me and her mother in a long green prom dress.

Now who is this boy again? I ask protective of my little Cinderella

Dad… please his name is Matt and its just prom not like I'm getting married she said I laugh and shake my head**)**

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
__  
She will be gone_

I spin her in a twirl just like we used to. Just prom how funny it seemed now that it was marriage I sneak a peek at her new husband Matt at first I thought he was not deserving of her but he treats her right and makes my baby happy and that's all that counts.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

**(**Kim and I were in the living room when she ran in clearly excited about something

What is it my Cinderella? I asked her using my nickname for her

Oh Daddy! Matt asked me to marry him I said Yes! She exclaimed showing her ring her mother was up in a second hugging and kissing her then I stood

Congratulations baby girl were both so proud of you I said hugging my daughter

That means one last dance daddy she said smiling I laughed and twirled her around**)**

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

I smile and pull away as the song ends but not before I whisper six short words to her "You will always be my Cinderella"


End file.
